Dicing with Death Episode 067
Recap Day of Battle (1508-12-07) We rejoin Silax on the day of battle. All the dark forces have gathered, and are eager to spill the blood of men, and Voraci in all her wisdom, has sent Silax another boon, a mercenary company called the Spears of Felumbra. Sadly Silax is too eager with bloodlust, and when the mercenaries send a group to parlay, Silax attacks them causing them to side with Redport. Battle begins, and Silax leads his troops against the mercenary forces, but soon realizes that perhaps he has made a dire mistake in making foes of the Spears of Felumbra. He watches as his forces are massacred, and soon he is captured. 1508-12-08 He awakens and learns his army is broken, and has fled, while Voraci is displeased, she grants him another chance, and he uses his spells to escape. He hides in a grave during the day and tracks down the mercenary company under the cover of night he sneaks into the command tent and attacks the leader with the aid of a summoned elemental. The leader is gravely wounded, but manages to escape, and Silax uses the confusion to retrieve most of his equipment, including Elfie's Skull, before once more fleeing into the night. 1508-12-09 He makes his way east into the Ivywood where once more he is graced with a vision, this time of a dragon, laying its eggs in a nearby lake, before dying, but also the vision came with a dire warning that should he fail his life would be forfeit. 1508-12-10 With a new purpose Silax sets off to find the lake, but hunger gnaws at him and he decides to dine on the rotting remains of elvish brain, after purifying it with a spell. Soon he finds the lake from his vision, and decides it may be a good idea to bathe, since diving in the dark is foolish. Sadly when he emerges he finds kobolds rooting through his items, and so for the next few minutes Silax, chieftain of the firebrand tribe, cleric of the goddess of death, and gatherer of the dark army, spends his time chasing kobolds who stole his pants. He manages to retrieve his backpack, but the kobolds made off without his skull. On his way out of the forest, he encounters woodsman, and after a murderous display of his might, he forces one to dive into the lake, and retrieve the dragon eggs. After murdering his thrall, he gets some much-needed sleep, and another vision is presented of a town to the south in which a dark altar awaits hidden beneath the shop. And so Silax sets out to execute the will of his dark goddess. 1508-12-11 On the way, he checks the Hobgoblin camp and finds no Hobgoblins or any bodies. His trap has been triggered, but whatever was inside had escaped. 1508-12-12 to 1508-12-14 It takes 3 days for Silax to reach Rockwave. Once there and finds the shop and meets the creepy owner who is very eager to begin whatever plans Voraci has. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Silax Episodes